The End of the Line
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Lavender comforts Hermione... Written for the 200 Characters in 200 challenge on HPFCF! Has Ron bashing if you don't like don't read!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot… It is written for the 200 Character in 200 Days challenge on HPFCF… Also will hold prompt/prompts from Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

200 Characters in 200 Days: 9. Lavender Brown

[Vocabulary] Figures of Speech: Hold a candle

[Vocabulary] Figures of Speech: As blind as a bat

Title Prompt: Titles taken from song titles: The End of the Line

 **Word Count: 1,176 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lavender Brown watched in silence as Hermione Granger cried into her pillow once again after another right with Ronald Weasley. She honestly didn't see and/or understand just what it was Hermione saw in Ron because the idiotic red headed boy treated the other girl like dirt. She, herself had dated Ron for a short period of time until he started calling her names and then she not only broke it off with him, but she broke his nose as well.

She wanted to reassure Hermione that everything would be alright, but she was not really sure how to go about doing just that. She knew that people thought that she was shallow and that she did not think of anyone else other than herself, but that was not the truth at all. She just did not know how to show someone that she was there for them if and when they needed her because she pretty much grew up alone. She had friends while growing up, but she was not very close to them like she probably should have been.

She sighed as she stood up and made her way over to Hermione's bed. She sat down on Hermione's bed and ran a hand gently through the older girl's hair. "Hermione, you need to calm down before you end up making yourself sick. You and I both know that Ronald Weasley does not hold a candle to you or me for that fact. Why in the bloody hell do you give him the time of day like you do?"

Hermione turned over and looked at Lavender. "Why wouldn't I, Lavender? It isn't like anyone else is going to want me."

Lavender huffed and rolled her eyes. "Then you are as blind as a bat, Hermione Jean Granger? How in the hell do you not notice all the looks that boys shoot you when they think that you aren't looking? You are a very pretty girl, Hermione, and you deserve better than a lazy, stupid, moronic boy like Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley is only out for Ron Weasley, Hermione. You deserve someone who will be there for you because they want to and because they care about you. You do NOT deserve someone who only cares about what you can and will do for them."

Hermione blinked back a fresh wave of tears. "When did you get so wise, Lavender?"

Lavender chuckled. "About the time that I realized just what kind of little boy Ronald Weasley was. He doesn't deserve you, Hermione, just like he doesn't deserve me. Both you and I can and will find someone better than him. You are smart, funny, caring, loving, always willing to help someone out when they need it, and beautiful, Hermione. You do NOT need to settle for the likes of Ron Weasley just because you don't think anyone else will ever want you. Now, I on the other hand may have to eventually settle for someone like Ron if I can't pull my grades up. You, on the other hand, Hermione, any boy and/or man would be lucky to have you."

Hermione pushed herself up into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around Lavender's shoulder. "You deserve a lot more than someone like Ronald Bilius Weasley, Lavender Anne Brown. I know for a fact that you have almost straight E's in every single subject that you are taking right now. I'm not the only smart girl sitting on this bed and you bloody damn well know it. If I'm beautiful then you are stunning, sweetheart. You have one of the biggest hearts out of everyone that I know and associate with. If I'm as blind as a bat, then so are you because I have noticed several men and/or boys looking at you too. You are a hell of a lot more outgoing than I am or ever have been because I am exceptionally shy."

Lavender couldn't help but chuckle at that. "That is the truth, Hermione. I think that you are the shyest person I know and that includes poor Neville. May I ask why you are so shy, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I have always been shy at least since primary school. The kids at school made fun of me because I always preferred to read than play with dolls or anything like that. Now, don't get me wrong I don't have anything against dolls, but I preferred reading about different things and learning different things. After getting called a know-it-all when I was barely seven years old I just figured that it was best to lose myself in books instead of trying to make friends."

Lavender scowled. "Just because you like to read does not mean that you are a know-it-all, Hermione, and anyone who says you are needs knocked upside the head. If I had been in your shoes when I was younger I probably would have done the same exact thing that you did. I wouldn't have hung out with anyone that you went to school with either if that was the way that they behaved."

Hermione gave a watery chuckle. "I can look back on it now and see that I wouldn't have hung out with them even if they had wanted me to because they took delight in tormenting those that were slightly different than them. I never have and never will bully someone just because they are different than the norm. I really don't see why so many people thrive on bullying those that they deem weaker than them."

Lavender shrugged. "I don't see or understand it either, Hermione. The one thing you need to remember is that what matters most is how you treat the people around you. That being said you really need to end it once and for all with Ron because he is just going to keep hurting you and making you cry. You are worth a hundred of that stupid boy. So dump him and find someone worthy of you."

Hermione nodded. "I will dump him first thing in the morning. "Thank you, Lavender."

Lavender smiled and hugged Hermione before she stood up. "Try to get some sleep, Hermione. Unfortunately, morning comes early for you and I both since we can never seem to sleep in."

She shot Hermione one more smile before she made her way back to her bed and climbed in. As she laid down she couldn't help, but feel proud of herself. She had successfully comforted someone for her first time and she felt ecstatic about it. She would make sure that she was there by Hermione's side tomorrow when the older girl broke it off with Ron because she had no doubt that Ron would lose his temper. She would make sure that Hermione didn't end up hurt by Ron like she had when she broke it off with him. She was happy that she made Hermione see that her relationship with Ron was at the end of the line.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* And there is this oneshot finished... I enjoyed writing Lavender like this... hehe... Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
